Clan Wars
Clan Wars is a small little building located at around Level 20 Wilderness. It, along with Bounty Hunter was one of the two new features Jagex added to PruneScape as a crap attempt to make up for blowing the shit out of the 'old Wilderness'. Its little more than a small stop off point for anyone venturing out into the Wilderness, to trounce the Corporeal Beast, get trounced by the Corporeal Beast, complete a clue scroll, or get mashed by a Revenant and lose their stuff. It consists of 3 coloured portals leading to different parts of Clan Wars, which is located on the map as a big dirty great arena. You can play it safe, play it unsafe, or play it safe or unsafe with your very own peanut gallery, also known as a clan. The Purple Portal The main attraction of Clan Wars. The idea is, as a general of your peanut gallery, challenge a general of another peanut gallery. Set the arena, turn off the ability to use Summoning because you're level 117 and STILL not done Wolf Whistle, make absolutely fucking sure that you keep items on death, because deep down you know the other clan is better than you and you and your clan will get mashed (but don't tell them that!) At this point, you go in the portal, and (get) mash (ed). Of course, there are those types of clans that for some reason want to be at the top of a clan championship, as the sole prize for having a huge, hardworking clan which does everything it can to win is a couple of nobody J-Mods coming along, saying hi then pissing off to mute some people who are evading the chat filter, but not the people who are clearly autotyping for a merch clan, because there are P-Mods in merch clans and they don't want to disrupt them! Meanwhile, as clans get a kick up the arse for all their work, expecting every member to be made of money, to the point where they have to take PvP armour, rocktails, super restores and expensive ammunition for a clan war they'll lose anyway, some nobody called Excl makes a shitty video and gets free lifetime membership. Life sucks. The White Portal Can't be bloody arsed with all the trouble of the Purple Portal? Well, theres a free-for-all portal, for anyone, any level who fancies a bit of a PvP mashup without losing any items or having to tolerate a shitty broken minigame or a shitty one-sided broken minigame for 20 minutes. Wade in, turn off that bloody warning message that would make more sense for when you're about to attack a chicken, die to some no-life maxed player, some no-life rusher who thinks he owns for botting 94 Magic and 99 Strength, or maybe be a victim of the broken combat system and miss repeatedly on a level 89 with a dragon plateskirt and a granite maul, and repeat until ragequit time. Theres a multicombat area deeper in should you have taken a summoning familiar with you, or if you fancy getting zerg rushed by a bunch of tossers. The Red Portal For when you feel like living dangerously. The problem is, you may think you're all that when you're level 95, just managed to buy a Bandos Godsword and are wearing your best armour, but to that level 122 packing ancients and an Armadyl Godsword, you're nothing more than a way to use up the special attack energy for the time being. Even worse, you take this gear to one of the main Clan Wars worlds (e.g. W68) where this is a ton of nutters packing Ice Barrage and rushing equipment, and your entire bank gets erased from the games database in 12 seconds flat. At that point, you re-enter the portal with none of your items, a numb shock to your brain, and spend the next half an hour begging to know who killed you and if you can have your stuff back, while the level 125 with Void Knight armour and a Bandos Godsword, all of which he couldn't really care less about spends that time mocking you. After you realise its gone for good, you desperately turn to a RWT site, spend £40 of your mother's hard earned money on what apparently is a way to easily earn 30M, get caught by Jagex and LOLURBANNED. Category:Minigames